


A fun game.........right?

by Dazon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friskriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazon/pseuds/Dazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little game of truth or dare between, humans, 2 skeletons, a fish lady, a Dino ottaku, and an interdimensional being, what could possibly go wrong.</p><p>This was the first ever fanfic I wrote  I thought it would be fun to let you guys see, it is in no way connected to Choices. ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt and fanfiction, and will have an element or two I may use ()= after notes.

I walked in, I was late, to a small party of a friend's friend. This party was a small one mainly consisted of the friend's of my friend. When I walked in I could see everyone when a blinked a certain blue hoodie was missing,  
Me: hey sans,  
Sans: hey kiddo, nice reaction  
His voice came from behind me.  
Me: I'm to quick to for that.  
The rest come over Frisk greeted me with a smiling wave, Asriel with a howdy, Alphys stuttered a hi, and Undyne, well we heard her theme (we have this weird thing were we hear someone's theme when there felling a certain way, I will try to incorporate this soon into my main story) and we dodged and she fell right out the door. Then I met the host a girl by the name of Kate, she was a calm nice person, Frisk's friend. When I came in I didn't see much to do so I went to take a look aroud, but it was no use, I'm practically a omnipotent interdimensional space being this in this realm, basically if Sans could do litteraly anything, so I knew the room already. They asked me why I was late I replied with a simple, just was, but in reality it's because I was working I may have unlimited power in this dimension, but in my regular plain of existence, the origin dimesion, I'm just an average 13 year old guy, just like Frisk or Asriel, bad example, Frisk liberated an entire species, plus im not even sure they're a guy, and Asriel's a humanoid goat, who died, became a flower, then a demon flower, then the God of hyperdeath.  
Well an average person like you, yes you, the reader, I am perfectly aware of the fourth wall. (Still am just don't poke at you guys much during the main story)  
Then Kate spoke breaking my train of thought.  
Kate: Who wants to play a game!


	2. What game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quickest chp. in the history of chp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short sorry. I will post the next chp. soon, the whole story is already set up.

Almost everyone said in unison   
"What game"  
Kate: Truth or dare  
Most of the monsters didn't know what that was, except MK (Monster Kid) who was studying human tradition and the like, good on him.  
So Me, Frisk, and Kate had to explain.  
(I know you know how to play so I'm not gonna bore you.)  
After that everyone sat down to play.  
Asriel: This is gonna be a fun game..........right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was short
> 
> This is a quick message to a friend if they ever find this (when mentioning friends I'll use intials)
> 
> C.J no this is not a reference to you I started this before I joined your t or D games.


	3. GAME START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's start this

Kate: Alright I'll start Asriel truth or dare.  
Asriel: Dare  
Kate:.........I dare you to trust fall off a chair.  
Asriel runs and grabs a chair and we give him a blindfold.  
All: 3, 2, 1  
He fell back and we just barely caught him before he hit the ground, God he was heavy.  
Me: Alright my turn, Frisk truth or dare?  
Frisk: Truth!  
Me: What gender are you, and how have you kept it a mystery this long.  
Frisk: I'm a girl  
I saw Asriel silently cheer, I also saw that sans saw, and his left eye socket glowed blue.  
Frisk: and to how I kept it a mystery you guys never asked. Alright my turn.  
Asriel, truth or dare  
Asriel: Truth this time.  
Frisk: I've noticed you've been staring out windows lately, everytime we're in the car, I guess you have a crush since you obviously aren't depressed.(looking out windows= deep thought= either crush or depression) So my question is, do they go to our school?  
Asriel: You get all that from me looking out windows.  
Me: Just answer the question  
Asriel: Fine! yes  
He said quietly.  
Frisk thoughts were so loud that I had to hear them even when drowning them out so I wouldn't have spoilers "Now I know where my competition is" god she is oblivious.  
Sans: i belive it's my turn.  
Katie: Yup  
Sans:monster kid truth or dare  
MK: Truth  
Sans: what's your real name  
MK: Sam, finnaly someone asks!  
Asriel: My turn, Dazon truth or dare.  
Me: Dare  
Asriel: I dare you to fight Undyne.  
I hear spear of justice start.  
She comes lunging at me with a spear a quickly dodge and pull a blade from thin air. She comes at me again and a dodge while slicing the spear in half and positioned the blade near her neck  
Me: I win  
Then let go of the blade as it disappears. I walk back to my spot and sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friskriel is comming.


	4. Things get personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Truths get revealed.

Sam: My turn Alphys truth or dare.  
Alphys: D-dare  
she wad writing fanfiction not paying attention.  
Sam: Read an excerpt of what your writing right now.  
Alphys: A-Asriel stared into Frisk's eyes she stared back, both of them with a look of Longing wanting....  
She was cut short   
Frisk and Asriel jumped up and said in unison: That's enough of that.  
And they both sat back down blushing like crazy.  
Undyne: My turn, Frisk truth or dare!  
Frisk: Dare!  
Undyne: I dare you to take Papyrus' spaghetti.  
Frisk walks over to Papyrus who was eating spaghetti  
Frisk: Sorry  
Takes the spaghetti  
Papyrus: NOOOOOOOO!  
Alphys: Papyrus truth or dare!  
Papyrus:TRUTH  
Alphys: Do you have a thing for Mettaton  
Papyrus:.......... SLIGHTLY  
Papyrus: INTERDEMENTIONAL HUMAN , TRUTH OR DARE!  
Me: Truth  
Papyrus: IS THERE A DIFFERENT PLANE OF EXISTENCE WHERE YOU ARE JUST A NORMAL PERSON!   
Me: Yep  
Asriel;interesting  
Kate: My turn Frisk truth or dare  
Frisk: truth.  
Kate: is your crush in this room  
Frisk just sat there looking down, her face scarlet.  
Frisk: yes   
She said so quietly that almost no one could hear, but they did and I heard a gasp or two maybe even a chuckle.  
Me: Ok, Asriel truth or dare  
Asriel: Truth  
Me: me and sans both saw that silent cheer when we found out frisk is a girl, so is Frisk your crush  
Asriel's face went scarlet, he looked down silently. Frisk stared at him in disbelief   
Frisk: No, your kidding, really, me?  
She became even more red, but her head was screaming cheers.  
Asriel nodded.  
Frisk: Uh, Sans truth or dare.  
Sans: Truth   
Frisk: What are your feelings toward goat mom.  
The skeletons eyes went black  
Sans: uh she's nice  
Frisk: Quit avoiding it you know what I mean.  
Sans: i like her ok, just shesh is there anything wrong with that.  
Me: It's obvious, we just wanna hear it from your mouth and cause you embarrassment. That's the point of the game.  
Kate: tru dat (sorry not sorry)  
Sans: Asriel truth or dare  
Asriel: Dare because truth has revealed too much.  
Sans: spin the bottle,  
Asriel: What  
One quick explanation of spin the bottle later.  
Asriel spun the bottle, I think it glowed blue, it landed on Frisk.  
His thoughts were loud "Shit or should I happy. I'm so conflicted"

Asriel aproached frisk, they both smiled nevously. Asriel moved closer, and closer, the two closed their eyes and their lips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINNALY! Friskriel shit.
> 
> I don't personally ship Papyron, but it's the only ship with almost everyone's favorite skeleton.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp gotta say goodbye at some point right.

They kissed gently for like 5 minutes, until me and Alphys yelled OTP!   
They withdrew and smiled shyly. 

After that the rest of the night became uneventful, and most people went home, Kate went to her room and called it a night saying we could leave whenever we want, only me, Sans, and our new couple were left.  
Me: I think I saw the bottle glow blue for a moment.  
Sans: as much as i hate to admit the two seem happy together.  
Me: Aw your not being overprotective and giving Az your bad time death glare, hopefully the two of them will be happy.  
Sans: Only time will tell.  
Me: This was a fun game right,  
Sans: Well our lovebirds over there sure think so.  
They sat, resting on the couch.  
Me: Maybe you should teleport them home.  
Sans: What about you?  
Me: I gotta go soon.  
Sans: Why?  
Me: Remember that I may be all powerful here,  
Sans: but you're completely normal else where.  
Me: Exactly.  
With that I waved and walked out the door and vanishing into the night, getting ready for something big.

Yes, that means a much bigger story, based around our favorite squinty eyed protagonist and goat boy! There will be no connection to this story, so go tell your friends if they love this ship as much as we do. (I originally ment to post this first pay no attention that last message, but in a timeline sense this happened first I guess.)


End file.
